A Comprehensive Sickle Cell Disease Center which has been operational since 1972 proposed to be continued at the University of Illinois. The activities of the Center will encompass programs in research, patient services, voluntary screening, counselling, training and education, and public education. The voluntary screening program will be performed in collaboration with the Chicago Board of Health and will screen approximately 100,000 individuals yearly. The voluntary screening program will be closely related to programs in public education, counseling, and patient care. Clinical research as part of the Center program will include studies of incidence of Auditory Involvement in patients with sickle cell disease, sickle eye disease, hemoglobin synthesis, spin label study of sickling, pneumococcal vaccine in sickle cell disease children. Children's Memorial Hospital is proposing to assist in extending patient services to function collaboratively with the University of Illinois Comprehensive Sickle Cell Center. Areas of investigation will include studies of natural history of sickle cell anemia and genetically modified forms of sickle cell disease, and studies of oxygen binding characteristics of erythrocytes, which will be accomplished through subcontractual arrangement with the University of Illinois Sickle Cell Center.